With the development of intelligent terminals, a user can perform a search on the intelligent terminals such as a mobile phone. In the related art, after a user inputs a search term into the mobile phone, a search result is displayed to the user in a form of search result card, and the user can view the search result by clicking the search result card. Limited by a capacity of the search result card, a page link may be added in the search result card, and by clicking the page link, the user can switch to another page in which more information is recorded. For example, a business can add a homepage link thereof into the search result card, and the user may switch to the homepage by clicking the homepage link in the search result card, such that more information about the business can be obtained.
However, with the method in the related art, the user has to click the page link to jump to another page to obtain more information.